Alex Kidnapped
by Quibily
Summary: Evelyn is now a successful Egyptologist and has found many things...including gold,which leads to greed,and the greed of a slithering fiend gets three-year-old Alex kidnapped. What it all comes down to is Evelyn and Rick's determination to save him.*DONE*
1. Chapter One

A/U: I wrote this over about a year, heh. The idea formed around Mothers' Day 2002 and I wrote little tidbits every few monthes and Ifinally decided to put up what I have so far here.Some of the moments are one of those 'extend your belief' moments. I think. Well, hope it's not a complete waste of time :) . Constructive criticism is welcome :).  
  
Yelling street vendors' voices rose over the rather large crowd in the pedestrian street of Cairo, Egypt. The day was bright, as they almost always are, and the air was thin. This street was also used as a market place, which held most of Evelyn Carnahan's memories of her days as a librarian.  
  
The O'Connell family pushed their way through the sea of people in the market place: Alex sitting on his Father's shoulders and Evelyn's fingers intertwined with her husband Rick's.  
  
" Now.." He grunted as he roughly brushed by an Arab selling a pocket watch." Remind me again why you wanted to come this way? Especially on Mothers' Day."  
  
" Do we need a reason? " Evelyn asked, her eyes glazed with innocence. " I missed doing this. I used to walk this way when I was a librarian. "  
  
" We could have taken the nice, normal way of driving a car to get to the Museum of Antiquities." His voice lowered. " Your cat-thing could get stolen."  
  
Evelyn wrinkled her nose at his terminology of her highly appraised artifact. " It's not a 'cat-thing', it's a golden statue of Bast, and my first find as an archaeologist." Her voice rose. Rick put a finger over her lip, warning her to not talk so loudly. " They aren't all criminals, Rick. And, besides, it's well-hidden." She then reached her hand up to its keeper and swept her hand tenderly over his forehead, which made the three-year- old-tot smile. " You'll keep it safe for me, Alex, won't you?" She cooed. He hugged the cloth-wrapped, golden statue.  
  
" This is my gift to you for Mother's Day." Alex told her. Evie smiled.  
  
" That's a good gift, I don't need any trinkets you can buy at a store." Evelyn lowered her gaze a little back down to Rick. He couldn't help but smirk and steal a quick kiss.  
  
After their son made a sound of disgust at their mushy moment, his voice squeaked, " Daddy? Can you let me down now?"  
  
"Sure, Alex." Rick assured him, as he lifted him from his shoulders and set him down. "Stay close." He said as he put protective arm in front of his son's skinny body.  
  
Content silence prevailed them for the next few blocks. Alex's parents took long strides, as he took three quick steps to catch up.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Rick saw something-gleaming gold. He stopped and saw a little old stall with some valuables that clearly stood out from its surroundings. A stack of six bracelets, exactly alike with the look of joined leaves, stood atop the counter, with a sleepy Arab man standing behind it, slapping away a mosquito.  
  
Evie would love that bracelet, Rick thought to himself. She had told him she didn't want anything, but he wanted to show her how much he loved her again. She told him not to buy her anything for every holiday, but he always did, and she was overjoyed at his thoughtfulness every time. Just how was he going to get over there without her noticing?  
  
" I think I see something that would be great for-uh.my car." Idiot.  
  
Evelyn drew in her eyebrows. She tilted her head as she asked him. " Your car? Here?"  
  
She turned to her side, to find her husband gone, engulfed by the mob of walkers. She squinted at the direction she supposed Rick had gone. She crossed her hands over her chest, " Ooooh.", she puffed.  
  
Now, for a three-year-old, this ten-minute walk was much too long. It was long enough to let his mind wander as he trotted beside his parents. Once they stopped, he cast his gaze across the alley, and abruptly stopped when he saw a group of laughing boys not very far away. Their laughs were taunting, tempting, and challenging him to play with them. Alex looked up at his Mother, then spun around and advanced on the mysterious boys. The Arab boys retreated from behind the crates they stood behind. Alex reached out his hands, as if to tell them to wait, as he gained speed.  
  
Once he approached the crates, he peered over them into the darkness of the alley. He heard a giggle, but saw no sign of the giggler. He crawled over the crates and rolled off the edge. He sat up dizzily and was overtaken by misty, cool air. He felt cold, but persevered in the finding of these boys. He squinted, trying to see through the dark. Alex frowned; disappointed he never got to play with them. He sucked in air and forced it all out as he stomped his foot.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a heavy footfall on the sand and felt a dust clothe slap over his face, which gave him only a short moment to scream.  
  
~*~  
  
" Well, Alex, I suppose we should wait for your father, hm?" Evelyn sighed.  
  
She turned round to take her son in her protective grasp..  
  
.. to find her little boy gone. Evelyn's heart jumped to her throat.  
  
" Alex!" She frantically scanned the small, crowded road. " Rick!" Oh, my God! Oh, please, tell me Alex just went to his father.  
  
Once she turned around, she found her husband behind her, with a grim face ready to hear the news, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
Before another word was spoken, a scream struck their ears. They both jerked their heads, then ran in the direction from which his scream emerged.  
  
They approached their destination, which was a dark alley behind wooden crates.  
  
" Are you sure you heard his scream from here, Rick? It could have just been his voice carried here." Evelyn said absently, knowing he had very keen senses that were barely ever wrong, but she had a horribly bad feeling about this particular alley and didn't want to imagine poor Alex wondering in it alone or worse.. with a stranger meaning to harm him. Rick just fervently nodded, without looking away.  
  
Something caught his attention, a rumpled cloth just at the right turn of the alley. He strode over and scooped it up. Evelyn recognized it.  
  
" Alex's handkerchief. The-the one he was using to cover the Bast stat- .." She trailed off. Her mouth froze; her expression horror-stricken. " It's my fault. If I hadn't let him carry.. he would still be with us-!" Her harsh voice was but a whisper.  
  
" Evie... Honey, it's not your fault." Rick put his arm on her shoulder, as Evelyn gazed into the dark oblivion.  
  
Moments later, Evelyn shook her head and looked up at him in sudden fierce determination. " Let's get him back, Rick." She sternly stated. Rick nodded and kissed her head. They turned the corner the evidence had pointed them to, with a heart heavy of hope.  
  
" There's a light coming from that cellar." Evelyn pointed out once they turned.  
  
" What kind of an idiot would make his hide-out so close to the scene-of- the-crime?" Rick asked, incredulously.  
  
" Rick, we may as well look, people-of-crime usually are idiots." Evelyn said, while tugging at the lock. She moved aside for him, when she saw his gesture to move aside.  
  
" Well, way back when I was an idiot, I learned a little something like this-" Rick beamed at his wife, with the unlocked lock dangling from his fingers. Rick turned and started down the stairs. Now what to do, he didn't have his guns. Of all times to leave my revolver at home! His thought hollered. He hadn't done hand-to-hand combat since he taught Evelyn one odd night she was drunk. Damn, I hope I haven't lost it. He pleaded. His trail of thought was lost and Evelyn paused with him when they heard a cold, nasal voice from below-  
  
" Now, what to do with you, boyo'. I can't very well let ya' scamper off and report to the Bobbies." The voice sneered.  
  
There was a small whimper sounded by a second voice after the nasal speaker, this whimper threatened tears. The man seemed strangely pleased by this boy's immense fear, for he began to chuckle.  
  
" Aye, but it was all worth it. This baby's gonna' make me rich!" Rick heard a squeaking sound, like the man was rubbing something, something with a smooth surface. " Yes, you are." He cooed.  
  
Rick turned to Evelyn, who quickly nodded, as if reading his mind. Rick took a quick look through a hall to see what he was dealing with here. The man proved to be the kidnapper they were looking for. The man had a hook nose, a dirty, stubby haired face, he was very thin and tall, he was almost the exact replica of a snake with hair. The Snake had a heavy Scottish accent. No problem. Rick scoffed as he began to retreat to their hiding place.  
  
" Daddy!" Alex squealed joyfully at the wonderful site. Dammit! Rick jerked his head away as he mentally hit himself. Evelyn's hair slapped him in the face, as she responded to Alex's cry.  
  
" Who's there?" The Snake hissed, his voice getting closer. " Who's there!?" The floor's creaking grew faster. . .  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/U: Muahahaha! I stopped it. I kind of lazed off at the end, but I needed to get something on here. I'm already started with the next chapter so you should see it here soon. So, care to tell me what you think about this chapter? 


	2. Chapter Two

Evelyn looked confidently while calmly nodding at Rick and formed her hands in a fist to show her determination. Rick got the idea. He slid across the wall loudly, pretending to try hard not to make a sound.  
  
" Who are you?!" The Snake screeched. His knuckles were white from his tense grip on the gun with which he jabbed into Rick's gut. His leveled eyes squinted at Rick. The Snake ushered Rick back down the hall and stopped short of where Alex was and veered into a room. The door's hinges were hanging onto the rusty nails for dear life. In the room, Rick feigned a struggle as he was tied to the bedpost.  
  
" That your son, eh? Or is it the gold you're after?" His voice seemed forced. Rick saw panic in his eyes as he backed out the door.  
Rick strained to look behind him and saw there was no wall, Alex sat there smiling at his dad, thinking he had figured out this was a game. Next to Alex the Snake sat, with his gun to Alex's head. Rick clenched his teeth and fists, but contained himself, he had faith in Evie. The Snake sneered at Rick.  
  
Behind the corner, merely a shadow, Evelyn heard the rustling and took it as a sign that they were in the Snake's 'hide out'. She took a step out and hesitated, regretting taking a step before checking. She poked her head out and surveyed the hall. Nothing.  
  
She continued down the corridor until she came up to the first door. If she turned she would be in plain site of the Snake. She surveyed the hall for some other way to sneak up on Alex's captor. She grimaced. II have no time for this!/I  
  
She turned back almost running but caught herself and it developed to a fast creep. When she found one, she turned a left corner. Forcing herself to sneak through the hallways was almost unfathomable as she turned repeatedly trying to find her way through this broken down maze of a house.  
  
Evelyn slightly peered over each corner before she proceeded, for one time it proved useful, for she spotted tendrils of smoke linger out from the third turn. Down that hall, Evelyn found the Snake's profile smoking a cigar. She was about to sigh but her relief was daunted when she saw a gun up to her son's head.  
  
Slowly she progressed down the hall. She was astonished at how quiet she had kept, or how feeble the Snake's hearing was. But, then again, no one could hear anything over his fervently tapping foot. Thankfully, Alex didn't regard his mother, because he was looking at Rick, along with the Snake.  
  
A/N: After a long break, I have something! Now that I'm on Summer vacation, the next and final chapter will be up fairly soon. Sorry, this chapter isn't very long, I just wanted to get something out! 


	3. Chapter Three

Through heavy smoke from The Snake's cigar, Rick saw a tendril of dark  
hair slip from behind the far wall. Smoke snagged in his throat and  
he coughed when the site evoked relief and excitement. He glanced at  
his son; the boy's smile had vanished and was replaced by a confused  
frown directed to his father. Rick wished he could enfold the little  
boy in his arms- of course, after he had knocked The Snake unconscious  
and called the police. Come on, Evie, he silently pleaded.  
  
Wringing the handkerchief in her hands, Evelyn readied the  
handkerchief. She peered out and quickly snapped the cloth over the  
shaggy head and to his neck. As she was doing so, Evelyn's stomach  
lurched and she furiously gritted her teeth to retain her anxiety. She  
cringed at the idea of having to choke someone. He kidnapped my son,  
though, came a defiant reply.  
  
The Snake gave a start and snatched at the cloth gagging him, in  
order to free a hand he dropped his cigar. Evelyn's sweaty palms  
weakened its grip on the handkerchief and it was pulled from her. At  
that same moment, Alex's captor issued a howl of pain and jumped up  
from his seat. He forced himself to turn immediately amid his  
whining. He held the gun up to Evelyn with his one useful hand.  
  
His hand met with dainty black boots. The kick managed his hand to  
sway to the right a little, The Snake looked down at the gun, curling  
his lips in a chuckle. Without a moment's hesitation, Evelyn advanced  
and punched him square in the jaw. The blow surprised him a bit as he  
back-stepped but did not waver.  
  
" Hand-to-hand combat, 'eh, missy?" The Snake said. He charged and  
aimed for her pretty little head. She met him with a powerful kick  
upward with her knee, then pushed him over. With a grunt, The Snake's  
gaunt body collapsed upon his table causing it to break.  
  
Evelyn prepared for him to spring back up, which he did, but with  
something in his hands. Grinning maliciously, The Snake whacked her  
in the head with it. With a choking gasp, her legs fell like lead.  
Though heavy lids, she saw him raise it high, two golden ears gleamed  
in the smoke and gem orbs winked. It was her Bast statuette!  
  
A gunshot filled the air. Alex burst into tears as The Snake dropped  
his hands to his waist and looked about quizzically. He yelled two  
words that came to her ears slurred. She knew she had to take  
advantage of this, she stumbled up and found The Snake's back facing  
her and his empty hands in the air, though not like last time- he was  
surrendering!  
  
Evelyn took the statue and with all the strength she could collect,  
struck at his pate, knocking him out instantly. She sighed and  
collapsed against the wall, dropping the now-non-appraised artifact.  
That cat-thing had caused so much trouble.  
  
" Evie!" Rick called. He dropped the gun and came to her aid. He  
cradled her head for a moment, noticing the broken flesh on the bump  
on her forehead. He sucked in air through his teeth. Evelyn coughed  
tersely. He smiled musingly then gently put her up in a sitting  
position and approached the sobbing Alex.  
  
Rick reached out and smoothed down his hair. His wailing down to  
feeble sniffling, Alex eyed his dad then his mother. Rick lifted him  
from under his arms and took him to Evelyn. " Mummy. . .?" he  
searched for reassurance.  
  
Rubbing her head, Evelyn sat up, extending her arms to him. At the  
gesture, the toddler grew resplendent and dashed into her arms,  
launching off his father. While hugging her son, she looked up at her  
husband.  
  
" What took you so long?", she teased.  
  
He grinned ear-to-ear while rubbing the back of his neck. " So I'm a  
little rusty. . . " He tugged at the broken rope tied around his right  
wrist.  
  
" That sucker's huge." he remarked squinting at the wound on her  
forehead.  
  
Always the gentleman, her husband. Ignoring his concern she looked at  
the lump on the floor behind Rick. " We need to call the police before  
he wakes up." With that, she shakily pulled herself up with Alex.  
  
" You can't go alone, you could pass out right in the street!" Rick  
yelled, without bothering to shield his worry.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, her eyes twinkling. " Alex will escort me.  
Home isn't that far away,"-A hint of sarcasm grew in her tone- " . . .  
Or I suppose Alex and I could stay alone with this criminal." Not  
having to wait for his reply, she continued down the corridor.  
  
" What would I do without you?" he replied complaisantly as he stopped  
her for a quick kiss on the nose.  
  
" We'll never have to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I didn't feel the need to go much further since we see them in  
The Mummy Returns and Evelyn took care of him :). When she kicks Lock-  
Nah's mens' butts in TMR, I thought she looked like she had had some  
practice =P. And I wanted her to save the day (pretty much =P).  
  
And, no, The Snake doesn't have a real name, at least as far as I  
know, heh heh. I thought maybe I'd give him a name but The Snake gave  
a mysterious and evil air to him. I don't know why I decided to  
capitalize the 'T', lol, just did *grin*.  
  
I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to put more time in my original work  
the rest of the summer, so there won't be much in the fanfiction area.  
. . 


End file.
